Searching for the Lost
by Princess In Love
Summary: ...And one day,Ginny suddenly finds the lost Marauder's Map.She decides to see what it does.She does try it...with amazing results.  I am bad at writing summaries.Please read and review guys.ONE SHOT.


Hey guys,Please read and review.

It was more than a year since Ginny and Harry were married. Now they were one happy couple, who were expecting their first child in just two months. But still, Ginny knew Harry was a bit unhappy by the events that happened three years back. He felt himself responsible for the deaths of all those innocent people.

It was as cold as any winter day. Ginny looked out of the window, only to see white powder covering the whole place. Sighing, she got up slowly from the chair. She was seven months pregnant now and she was having difficulties moving around. Harry was at work and somehow she felt she needed to be alone.

She walked into the old cupboard where all the unused things were kept and opened it. She shuffled through all the things inside. Suddenly, she came across a piece of parchment. First, she did not understand what it was and wondered why it was kept there.

Then she realized what it was. The Marauders Map!

Harry had stuffed it there because he thought if he kept that, he would feel guilty about Fred's death.

She opened it and realized she did not know how to work it properly. But she remembered the funny incident with Snape. Harry had told her about it once. So she took put her wand and said.

"Reveal your secrets."

Suddenly, writing, like spider's web began scrawling over the parchment.

_**Mr.**____**Moony wishes you a great day and also wishes to know who the hell this is**_

_**Mr. Padfoot slaps Mr. Moony's head and wishes to know if it is a young lady.**_

_**Mr. Prongs would like to ask how they knew about this map.**_

_**Mrs. Prongs would like to hit all the three marauders and is delighted that somebody found this stupid map.**_

"Sirius? Remus? Lil-Lily and J-James?"

_**Mr Moony**____**asks**____**if the person**____**knew**____**them personally and if so, whether they would be kind enough to reveal themselves.**_

_**Mr Padfoot again wishes to know whether it is a cute young lady.**_

_** asks who this is.**_

"Sirius, Lupin, this is me, Ginny."

_**Mr Weasley loves to register his surprise and says 'hi little sis'.**_

"Fred?" Ginny said ,more surprised, "Wait a second,you are not one of the marauders. Then how come you are in this map. And you Lily?"

_**Mr Weasley says that if you are connected with the map or the makers, you appear on this map.**_

_**Mr Padfoot jumps up and down and asks Mr Weasley whether his sister is cute or not.**_

_**Mrs. Prongs hits and asks Miss Weasley how she got hold of the Marauders Map.**_

_**Mr Padfoot rubs his head and says that he was just kidding and wishes to say hi to Ginny.**_

"Hi Sirius," said Ginny,amused

_**Mr Prongs repeats the question that Mrs Prongs asked.**_

"Oh, it belongs to my husband and I just found it. By the way, I am not Miss Weasley anymore. I am Ginny Potter now."

_**Mr Prongs asks whether she is the wife of his brother**_

"Er, no.I am your son Harry's wife."

_**Mr Weasley jumps in joy and says that he always knew that Harry and Ginny belonged**____**together.**_

_**Mrs Prongs asks how long have they been married.**_

"We have been married for a year now I am pregnant.

_**Mr and Mrs Prongs together yells that they are going to be grandparents.**_

_**Mr Weasley yells that he is going to be an uncle.**_

_**Mrs Moony**____**would like to ask why they are all yelling.**_____

"Tonks?" Ginny asked.

_**Mrs Mooney says Wotcher Ginny.**_

_**Mrs Prongs asks how life is going on for her son and daughter in law.**_

"Well, we are fine,what with the baby coming and all that. But, Harry is still upset with all that has happened three years ago. He still thinks he is responsible for the deaths of all those people. He especially feels guilty about little Teddy." This last part was for Lupin and Tonks.

_**Mrs Moony says that she is sorry that she never got to know her son. She also asks how he is.**_

"He's fine Tonks. Andromeda, Harry, and I are taking care of I think he is excited for getting a little brother."

_**Mrs Prongs asks how Ginny is keeping up**___

"Oh I am fine. After all there is Harry to help me out. And Hermione, mom, and others too."

_**Mr Weasley asks how George is keeping.**_

"Well,he was sort of like a zombie after your death, Fred. For over an year, he stayed at home and moped. It was as if he lost half of himself. All of us, especially mom, were heartbroken during that time. He stayed home from the shop. Once he drank so much that he stayed in the shop for over three all thought he had commited suicide or something." Ginny said,then she sighed, "But everybody had to move on. And George did too. He went to work again, and began his life afresh. He is now married, living a happy life with Angelina and they have a cute son of 1 year, named Fred Weasley."

_**Mr Weasley wishes Ginny to tell him to never grieve for him again. Tell him that he is happy to see him happy.**_

_**Mr Padfoot asks her how Harry has taken his death.**_

"Well, he was pretty much devastated. You were the only family he had, you know. He thought it was his fault that you died. After all, he was the one who had that vision and all of us went foolishly to the Ministry."

_**Mr. Padfoot wishes Ginny to tell his godson that do not feel anything like that. It wasn't his fault anything happened.**_

_**Mrs. and Mr. Prongs likes to agree with Mr. Padfoot and also adds that they know Harry and Ginny is taking good care of their son and will continue to do so. (Do you mean Moony, not Prongs?)**_

"Thanks Remus, for the trust you have in Harry and me. And I will tell Harry what you guys told me. I am sure that will comfort him."

_** says bye to Ginny and hopes she comes again.**_

_** agrees with .**_

_** says to Ginny to take care of their son.**_

_** says bye to his sister and asks her to take care of herself, Harry, and their unborn child. He also says her to say to George to get on with life and live it grand.**_

_**Mr and Mrs Prongs says that they are sure that Ginny will take good care of their also wishes good luck on the kid.**_

"Thanks guys." Ginny said, impatiently dabbing the tears that came to her eyes, "I will come again Sirius. We will take good care of Teddy, Tonks. You know that. I will tell George what you told me, Fred. Thanks for the trust you have in me, James and Lily."

The writings on the parchment began to fade and disappeared. Ginny looked at it for a minute more. Then she folded it and got up. Pain shot through her belly, as she felt the baby kick.

"Ouch," she said, rubbing her belly and giggling, "Hey baby, did you guess that I just had a lovely conversation with your grandparents and their friends? And to your uncle too? You are extremely intelligent honey. You are going to be just like your father, I hope."

A/N;Thanks to Annie for her wonderful beta girl


End file.
